Ten for '15
by HappySlasher
Summary: Ten (mostly) short drabbles to kick off a new year of writing! Slash.
1. Beauty Shot

So I was just exercising my writing muscles for the New Year and came out with these (mostly) short drabbles. Some regular pairings, some a little new, some AU, some inspired by prompts but just having fun! ^^

Enjoy I guess XD

Oh! And for those waiting for "Chimerical" I can't update it quite yet. The person I working with it on is really busy so I have to be patient in receiving word from her. Please bear with me 3

**Disclaimer: As always, nothing is mine. All names and characters belong to their proper owners. I just borrowed them for fun stuff!**

:::

_Beauty Shot_

[Neville/Breeze]

* * *

><p>"And he had this weird pouty smolder."<p>

Adrian chuckled to himself quietly, not wanting to intimidate the very nervous witness. He added the last element from all that he'd gathered and placed his pencil down. "Is this the fella' you saw ma'am?"

With confirmation from the witness, the surrounding officers began their hunt and the witness was carted away. Neville was in the police station's office alone once more. Patiently he sat and, with nothing better to do, he scanned the portrait he'd just finished. Surprisingly, he never paid any attention when he drew these things. Went automatic. On second glance of this one, however, he found himself in awe. The guy was actually pretty good looking.

"It's just like we thought. The guy—it's gotta be Tyler Breeze." Adrian overheard more officers communicating with their walkie-talkies as they rushed to their squad cars.

Well, at least now he had a name for the face too pretty to be criminal.

"Breezy, aye?" Throwing on his cap and jacket, Neville strolled to his own car. Maybe he could apprehend this suspect himself for once. The sketch just wasn't enough, he had to see this person in real life—for comparison's sake of course. Adrian wanted to see how well life imitated art.


	2. In the Eye of the Beholder

_In the Eye of the Beholder_

[Randy/Brett]

* * *

><p>Most people couldn't take his habits. He wasn't a clean guy. Days after work he'd simply toss his things around the house because who was really going to stop him? He didn't bathe as regularly as he should have either. He popped pills like it was going out of style. But above all, most relationships' deal breaker was his smoking. A carton a day evidently kept lovers away for him.<p>

Except this one. The youngest Dibiase seemed to have a slight immunity. The man looked down at the younger, all too cheery cling on. For as much space as he had available on the couch—not that he was going to allow the little worm up there with him—the younger man chose to stay on the floor and stare up. Those big bright eyes full of so much unwarranted and unreciprocated affection were off-putting.

Here Orton was, the mess, and this loon had the nerve to call him beautiful.

"I'm not beautiful."

"I think you are."

Youth did that to you. Gave you the ability to make anything beautiful. Forego the reality to indulge in the fantasy. Ted certainly needed to keep the sixteen year old from hanging around. This Dibiase was too naïve and it gave Randy a bubbly feeling that he really didn't have time for. He was a young adult, not a kid like the swooning teen.

"Want one?" The older male looked down into the discarded cigarette box and furrowed his brow. An unexpected mix of bright colors. M&M's?

"Great idea, right? The box don't rip easy like the little baggie the skittle come in." With a smile, Brett offered the treat once more and skeptically Randy accepted.

Yes, kids could make anything beautiful.


	3. Birthday Surprises

_Birthday Surprises_

[Neville/Breeze/Zayn]

* * *

><p>"What a thing to say—and on my birthday!"<p>

"It's still a whole other week until your birthday."

"I celebrate early."

Adrian rolled his eyes three times over and stuck the little black box deep down into his coat pocket. "It doesn't matter. You're still not getting this until your actual birthday."

The model pouted in defeated before smirking. "Sami will tell me what it is."

"Don't you dare!"

Tyler instantly pulled his phone from seemingly thin air as he did most times. Immediately he dialed the number and put it on speaker. Sami's voice came through on the second ring.

_"Hey, you. What's up?"_

"Nothing much. Are you busy?"

_"Uh, just washing some stuff in the kitchen. Why?"  
><em>  
>A sinister smile crept across Breezes face as Neville began to physically beg Tyler to end the call. If there was one thing they both had learned about the man, it was that his mind was somewhere else when he was preoccupied.<p>

"You know how my birthday is coming up, right?"

_"Of course."  
><em>  
>Adrian dove for the phone at that point, Tyler keeping the device up and away. Sometimes, Neville cursed his height.<p>

"I think Adrian may have forgotten about it," Breeze lied as he jogged away from the Englishman.

"Liar!" Adrian yelled as he ran after.

_"Why would you think that?"_ Sami sounded concerned slightly but still not engaged. Perfect, Tyler thought.

"I think maybe he forgot to get me a gift. Usually he comes home with receipts for things, but not this time."

_"Oh no. This year, he really did it up. He went to that boutique you like and got you a nice pair of—"_ Finally, Adrian slapped the phone completely from Tyler's hand, the crashing sound covering the rest of Sami's words. The shriek of Breeze was numbingly high as it came through the line to Zayn.

_"Ow!_" Sami yelled from the floored phone. _"I know you like the place but calm down, please. My eardrums are too close to the phone. Oh! And don't tell Adrian I said anything. He—"_

"Don't worry about it, Sami." Neville put the phone to his ear.

_"Adrian? How'd you get Tyler's phone? You're with him?"_

"That's not important. Look," The young high-flyer ran a hand through his hair and massaged his newly swollen eye. Maybe he should've simply grabbed Tyler's phone. "Just get an ice pack ready."


	4. Shameful

_Shameful_

[Ambrose/Rollins/Reigns]

* * *

><p>Even though the shield weren't together anymore, there was always this general understanding in the locker room: they were still pretty much in a relationship.<p>

Everyone in the back knew better than to try and hit on Roman, Dean, or Seth. It was just unheard of. That didn't stop, however, the former shield members from approaching someone else. They considered themselves on the open market somewhat but again, there was a mutual understanding most of the time.

Most.

Roman and Dean sighed from their booth, trying to ignore the way Seth toothily grinned and chatted up one of the NXT youth. Hand on the other's knee, eyes predatory but playful, leaning a bit close for comfort; Rollins' intentions in the little game were clear. They became clearer when Seth's eyes seemed to move of their own accord, directly looking at his former brothers. Light a fire under jealousy. Seth smirked briefly and whispered some words into the young beauty's ear before strutting his way to the booth.

"Gentlemen."

"The way you flirt is shameful." Dean spat out first, never one to dance around.

"Feisty tonight, aren't we?" Seth laughed and stole a nacho from Roman's plate. "Good thing I'm not flirting with you two then, huh?" He ripped out another chuckle before striding back to his inevitable conquest.

Dean swished his drink around before pushing it aside completely, eyes completely focused on his lascivious ex-partner. "Which hotel room is he in?"

"506."

"We going up there to kill him now?"

"Hmmm," Roman watched the architect take the beauty he wooed out of the hotel bar room. Looking at his watch, he shook his head. "Nah, not yet. Let him get his shoes off first."

"Then we kill him?"

"Oh yeah." Roman picked up the tab and winked to Ambrose.


	5. Welcome Back

_Welcome Back_

[Ambrose/Fandango]

* * *

><p>Fandango warned Rosa that this would happen so he couldn't understand why she had such a problem with it especially when he asked her to leave the locker room.<p>

"You came back!" The ecstatic words brought him from the menial task of undoing his blouse. He popped one more button and cast a gaze to Dean Ambrose.

"Yeah." A nice short answer.

Ambrose snorted, knowing the game being played. "Yeah? And here I was thinking I wasn't going to see my sweet Johnny again."

"It's not Johnny," The dancer began to raise his voice but decided against showing too much of himself. This was, after all, the superstar he up and left without so much as a text message. He truly wanted to avoid Ambrose but that was unrealistic.

"I know. It's Fandango." Ambrose sighed lovingly but lied out on the couch. "That was a dirty trick you pulled on me, you know." The older man pretended not to pay attention to Dean's playful ramblings but from the mirror, Ambrose could tell Fandango listened quite intently. "Waited until I was nice and sleep to slip out on me. Didn't tell me, or Layla, or Summer where you were going. Then you suddenly pop up tonight! And with Rosa! Weird, right?"

"Dean if you came here looking for a reason-"

"I just came here to say 'welcome back'." Ambrose stood to his feet smoothly, crossing behind the man who he once had an unnatural obsession for. The man who broke his heart and sent him into a destructive depressive rampage when he up and left mysteriously one night. Fandango turned defensively only for Dean to take his hand and peck his knuckles lightly. "Hope you stick around longer this time." And with that, Dean sauntered out the room, no trace of his inner distress evident.


	6. Even Though

_Even Though_

[Rollins/Heyman]

* * *

><p>They weren't a very attractive couple and they surely weren't perfect but they worked. For them. Seth was a young eager man with ambition and Heyman was seasoned enough to know how to direct that ambition. They worked. Rollins wasn't too big on hanging out late either so he wasn't a stress on his older counterpart. Paul wasn't too old that he didn't like to have a good time in exotic locations every once in a while, catering to the adventurous side of his boyfriend. They weren't perfect but they worked. For the most part.<p>

There was only one real wedge between them that was too obvious to avoid.

Brock Lesnar. Paul's bodyguard. Paul's client. Paul's might-as-well-be son.

Like a third wheel or a too close best friend, Brock took Heyman whenever he wanted to. It wasn't like Rollins had any legitimate claim on Paul anyway. He was his boyfriend—and mostly behind closed doors. It wasn't a public affair; Dean and Roman knew. And maybe Vince. It was hard hiding anything from Mr. McMahon. Either way, he didn't have the past with Heyman like Lesnar did so as much as Paul denied it, Brock had priority over Seth.  
><em><br>"Why does he have a key to the apartment?"_

"Why can't it just be us tonight?"

"Why do you always choose to do stuff with him over me?"

He knew his jealousy tinted questioning drove the already-stressed Heyman up the wall but it killed him inside. He dreaded the sound of Brock's key in the lock on weekends alone with his boyfriend. He dreaded all the cancelled plans that gave way for radio interviews where the advocate to the beast was needed. He dreaded not having a warm body next to him in bed because Brock needed a wingman at some place or another. Seth couldn't help but feel neglected with Brock around, but he couldn't walk away from Paul. For all the issues they had, he couldn't overlook the good things and there were so many. He stayed for those moments where he knew Heyman was the one for him. He stayed because they just...worked.

"Me and you and the Bahamas for Christmas?"

Seth laughed excitedly at the offer. "Just us?"

"Just us. No business. No phone calls. Just you and me running away for a week."

Rollins scratched his beard in thought, his mind already made up honestly. "No business, no phone calls...no clients?"

Paul smirked his time, fully aware of Seth's implication and this time his sentiments were similar. "No clients. They can get in the way of a good thing sometimes, don't you agree?"

* * *

><p>This one is actually fro a friend of mine because this is her pairing and i'm a sucker for the unusual, gives you so much room to play! :) Anyway, Onward!<p> 


	7. Acceptance

_Acceptance_

[Neville/Breeze/Zayn]

* * *

><p>"Well this is where I live." Sami sat his bags down and, with innate functioning, began to turn on the lights and get comfortable.<p>

"It's nice. Cozy." Adrian unwrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled to Zayn, the man's good spirits a bit infectious.

But not to everyone it seemed.

Tyler stood at the front door in his five pounds of furry winter clothing, shocked and horrifyingly uncomfortable. His eyes scanned the fair sized apartment with a restrained disgust—restrained because this was one of his boyfriend's place and Adrian warned him to be "polite".

"Tyler," Neville called Tyler from his trance, "don't you want Sami to give you a quick tour?" His words were exact, slow, reprimand-laced, and emphasized because Breeze knew his face said everything he was thinking.

"Oh no, I've seen enough." Breeze muttered only for him and Neville's ears, tiptoeing around the home. The place actually was cozy but in the "you've done the best you can since you're living on your own" kind of way. And that was not an acceptable cozy for Breeze to actually sleep in. He made his way to the bedroom where Sami was finishing up changing the sheets. Ugh, and the checkered bedspread was just as ugly as it wanted to be. Tyler nearly fainted but kept his composure.

When Zayn took notice, he smiled cheerily to his blonde boyfriend. Fixing the last of the bed, he outstretched his arms in presentation. "So what do you think?"

The smile was returned but Tyler's was completely forced and much shorter. He sauntered over to the bed and plopped down, fixing the blanket under him afterwards. "It's...small. Definitely."

"Well it's usually just me in here so I guess it's a little tight for three people." The response came out as a chuckle. Zayn still seemed in good spirits, probably too overcome by pride and joy to be any different. "But other than that?"

"It's lovely," Adrian ran in and interrupted, having heard the direction of the conversation from the hallway and finding the need to sway it. "And small is good. It just means we'll be all snuggled up under one another, right Breezy?"

"It's not like we have any other choice," Tyler disbelievingly scoffed as he gave the room another once over.

This time, Sami wasn't as blinded to the words. He folded his arms, still smiling but confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, we're here now. We'll deal with it."

Getting more and more defensive, Sami's smile began to fade. "And just what is there to deal with? I don't think I'm following, Tyler."

"Oh no," Adrian ran a hand down his face in defeat, knowing and dreading what was about to happen. Guess it was inevitable.

Tyler took off his winter gloves and listed the things matter-of-factly. "Sami, it's not like this is a five star hotel or Buckingham Palace. It's an apartment. We have to deal with the space or lack thereof, the tiny bed, your mom's uggo decorating in here, and the cold air because we're in stinking Canada. If this isn't roughing it, I don't know what is." Breeze smartly scoffed again as he began to take his boots off. "Might as well be hiking in the wilderness."

Neville's face finally stopped cringing to look over at Zayn, the smile completely gone and replaced by a bane-filled expression. The shortest man moved to comfort his boyfriend. "Sami, look, you know how dramatic Tyler can be."

"My mon didn't decorate in here. I did." That was all Sami said for a while. After that he just stood with his hands on his hip, possibly fighting back multiple ill-tempered responses. He was too sweet a guy to do anything else. Finally after silent moments, Zayn shook his head and agreed on a form of action. "Okay. Uh...okay."

"Okay?" Adrian questioned worriedly.

"Okay." Sami answered back. "If you and Tyler don't want to stay here, I'll call one of the hotels up the street." He began to move then, talking as he searched around the room for his phone. "I mean, I only wanted to have a weekend off getting closer to the two men in my life by opening up to them but what does that matter, right?" Zayn laughed cruelly, still fishing around. "It's not like I wanted to be hospitable and have you both accept my place and be proud of what I accomplished on my own or anything."

"Sami—"

"No, Adrian, that's alright. This is my home, not yours. I can't force you to live under such low-class conditions." It was unclear whether Sami was closer to the brink of tears or borderline rage but Adrian followed him as the man sped out the room to continue his search. "You're both better than this, right? Much better than this and I get that."

Finally finding the phone, Zayn picked it up to scroll through the search engine but the more he tried to act naturally, the more his bottom lip began to quiver. "You're both better than this...than me." With the last slipped words, Zayn broke into a dry sob and plopped down on the living room couch, face in his hands. Adrian instantly felt his heart swelling for his boyfriend, comparing Sami's earlier excitement with the slumped-shouldered mess he was now. Yeah, Breeze could do that to you. "I'm so stupid," Sami chocked out.

Neville eased down beside the ginger on the couch, patting his back in comfort. "Aww, Sami. Don't be that way. You know how crass Breezy can be. He's used to living well above either of our means. You can't take any of what he says to heart."

"No, Adrian! Don't try to sugar coat this and don't try to tell me everything is alright!" The frustrated and snapped words were followed by soft, depreciative ones. "I had my doubts when we first decided to try this three person whatever we are, but now I'm positive. This isn't going to work."

Neville scrunched his face up, stupefied with the drastic behavior. "So you want to break up all because Tyler has unrealistic expectations of your home? Sami, you know that's not fair."

"It's not that." Zayn sighed deeply and slumped. "Don't you see the bigger picture? You two have been together for how long before me? Months, right? You obviously know how to coexist. I'm the new guy. I have to try and live up to the standard—no, I have to exceed the standard just to keep from being a third wheel."

So this isn't just about the apartment." Adrian added with a sigh of his own, foreseeing this problem when they first decided to add Sami to their little bunch.

"Adrian, I have to make you both believe that I make your relationship better but I'm not making anything better living in a place like this." A hand rose to swish demonstratively about the room. "This is a down grade but it's the best I can do for now and it's nowhere near "better" than your relationship already was." Zayn sighed deeply and sat his head in his hands once more. "I should just quit and find someone in my range."

"Ugh, why do you have to be such an idiot?" Sami and Adrian turned to the doorway, Tyler standing there with his arms folded.

"Breezy," Neville cautiously started but Tyler strolled right past him to plant himself in front of Zayn.

"You're trying to leave us?"

Sami didn't look up at the blonde but he moved his hands to go slack on his knees. "Tyler, I already explained—"

"I heard your dumb explanation. Don't explain it again." Breeze put his hands on his hips sassily. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I said what needed to be said about this...apartment, right?" He got a simple nod. "I didn't say anything about you, your role in our relationship, or you not fulfilling your responsibilities in it."

"But you said—" Sami tried to stand up in defense but Breeze pushed his forehead and shoved him back to the couch.

"I was talking about this thing you call an apartment! Is your apartment you?!" Tyler almost dared Zayn to answer the rhetoric and try his patience but the red head just sunk down deeper into the furniture. Feeling his frustration waning, Breeze crouched down to look directly at his boyfriend. "Listen, Sami. You have to learn that I like the finer things in life—because I deserve them, of course—but not having them doesn't affect how I feel about you and Adrian and myself. Ask Neville. Do you know what he gave me for Valentine's Day? A box of chocolates and a dozen roses! Can you believe that was it?! No fancy restaurant, no night out dancing, nothing!" Tyler's displeasure with the situation some months ago seemed to still have been boiling but he reigned it in to get his point across. "Either way, I didn't stop dating him and I don't want to stop seeing you just because of this god-awful apartment. You and Adrian belong to me. Sami," Breeze gave a smirk and patted the cheeks of the once down man, "consider yourself property of Prince Pretty. Do you understand that?"

It took a great amount of restraint for Sami not to cheese endearingly, but he managed to control it well enough. He gave another nod, one more self-assured and grabbed Breeze hands on his face. "I do."

"Good." Tyler smiled momentarily but then stood up to plop down between Sami and Adrian. "Now, call us a hotel because I refuse to stay in this place for the entire weekend."


	8. About Last Night

_About Last Night_

[Enzo/Cass]

* * *

><p>Colin held the bridge of his swollen nose, angry but also impressed that the pipsqueak was able to get a sucker punch on him. He also had to applaud how well Enzo had managed to wreck the locker room but he'd do that when he had clothes on; having just stepped out of the shower, he was too vulnerable right now. "Wow that hurt."<p>

"And next time you want to get drunk and get a lap dance from some floozy, just remember the feeling!" Amore released the pent up aggression he'd been harboring since the day before. He'd tried to let it go, pass it as nothing, but the chick had Enzo's number and had sent nudes to Colin all day. Well, it was technically Cass' phone but Enzo checked it so frequently it may as well have been his. Either way, he was not having any of this broad stepping in.

"I didn't even look at none of those photos, Zo! And I sure as heck don't remember what happened."

"But she do and that's all that matters!"

"Enzo, now you know that ain't fair. You go out to parties all the time."

"But you don't never see me hugged up on no dame, do you? And I never drink so much that it'll make me either!" Enzo, in his fit of rage, raised his foot just above Cass' towel-covered junk. "But yet you felt the need to do both, huh?!" His leopard print Jays came down with force, drawing a rather high-pitched yelp from Colin as the bigger man barely escaped being castrated.

Realizing the scope of the situation, Colin's wide eyes and shaky breath were directed up towards his boyfriend. "_Sesus, Zo..._" In response, the superstar raised his well-dressed foot again. "Enzo, no, wait!" Amore growled deep in his throat but halted. "Geez, I didn't even know any chicks besides the NXT girls were going to be there!"

"We'll why didn't you leave when you found out they was?"

"Carmella invited me! The party was at her house—it was her house warming party, Zo! I couldn't just leave!"

"I did!" The foot finally stomped down but it was in a much more secure spot on the floor. Cass took his chance to scramble to his feet but Enzo's barking stopped him just as he was coming to his knees. "You could've followed me to the car instead of telling me to wait in it. Two hours! You had me waiting out there for two hours so you could get under some trashy girl?!"

"Zo, I was hammered. I told you I'm _really really_ sorry." With Enzo being a little taller at this angle, Cass really felt like he was being scolded.

"We shouldn't have gone in the first place." Amore grumbled, storming away and grabbing the car keys from Colin's bag. "It was supposed to be our night in."

"It was for Carmella."

Big blazingly furious blue eyes snapped around to glare at the mumbled comment. "You sayin' Carmella more important than me?!" Before Colin could clean the words up, Amore ransacked Cass' bag even further and took the key to their hotel for the night. "Go and live with her, then! See if I care!" With one last furious huff, Enzo stomped out the locker room.

Colin watched for a bit and let the energy die down in the room. Now alone but hopefully safe, he sank back to his butt on the floor. One sigh of desperation expelled from his throat and he finally stood up. Around every corner, Carmella kept proving that she was nothing but trouble for his and Enzo's relationship.


	9. Driving Through Rainbows

_Driving Through Rainbows_

[Graves/Corbin]

* * *

><p>This customer wasn't the usual type, Corey sure knew that. He rolled his sleeves up a little more and checked his watch offhandedly. Two in the morning. And he was just about to close up shop before the client came in. This was fine though, he didn't mind one more really good canvas. "Mr. Corbin?" Corey's assistant gave him the name before punching out. The hulking young seated man looked up from the motorcycle magazine and stared vacantly. "I'm all ready for you back here, bro."<p>

Not only was he muscular, but as Corbin stood, his dominating height became exposed. "_Waoh,_" Graves breathed out, marveling. He covered it up with a cough and escorted the client to his chair in the back. "So, what can I do you for today?"

Corbin silently walked past the artist to have a seat. He reached in his jacket to pull out his phone, scrolling through some pictures. The man stopped on a certain one and showed it to Corey. "That."

"Oh wow..." Graves studied the photo for a moment. "There's a design I don't see every day." The look on Corbin's face challenged his ability to do the job and Corey spoke as if answering the question. "I've never tried something like this." At that moment, the tall man went to stand to his feet and depart but the artist stopped him. "Wait," he instinctively attempted to keep the eerily quiet client, "I didn't say I wouldn't try it. Just give me a second to make a game plan or something, Mr. Corbin." Corey chuckled to himself as Corbin sat back down.

"Baron."

Checking all his materials, Graves looked up at the quiet word. "Baron? Okay then." He nodded in acceptance and slightly smiled. A first name always made the clients seem a little more human. He could do this, no problem. "So, Baron," it was like trying out a new flavor, "where am I putting this lovely image? Calf, bicep, where?" His energy raised, meeting the necessary amount needed to do the job. Had to stay at least a little perky even though it was late.

Baron registered the question and pulled off his jacket, exposing the lack of clothing underneath. Corey might've made a comment on how he wish he didn't get flashed on the job, but when he saw the other beautifully intricate tattoos gracing the canvas of Corbin's skin, he just stared in awe. So many colors, so many designs. Above all, the encased heart spoke to him most. It would be an honor to join whichever artists worked on that piece. "These are amazing..." Graves whispered as he stared, getting nothing but the same burning stare from his client. Did the guy ever change expression? And if he didn't, why was the most displeased one his default?

Corey stopped marveling out of respect—and slight fear—to once again speak to the client. "So I get you want the torso done, but where? Closer to the shoulders or...?" Baron pointed out a clean spot underneath his collar bone. "There? Sure! Sure." The artist once again became ecstatic to be working and he jumped right into it. After a bit more preparation he smiled at the bigger man. "Let's cross our fingers on this one. Here goes nothing!"

Some hours later, Corey was still at work but much closer to finishing. He had been talking at the young man in his chair every time he hit a slight rough patch, just because talking made him calm and levelheaded. But now it was at the point where he was just talking to be doing so, even though he never got a verbal response; in its stead, the unwavering glare of Baron came. By now it wasn't threatening, more so observant but far from judgmental. Corbin actually made for surprisingly good company, Corey thought.

"So, that's when I knew I was who I was. It's why I have all these tattoos myself. Why I chose this job. Tiny things like that, can really..._liberate_ you, you know?" Corey grinned to himself with a sigh. "What about you, Baron? Your job?" Still no answer. "I can see you as...some rock star!" That drew a scoff from the bigger man so Corey tried guessing some more until he stumbled on a job as a bouncer. That earned him a glance from the bigger man. Bingo. "Bouncer, huh? I can see that. You probably have no problems with the crowd. They try anything and they have to deal with this brick wall you have for a chest." He chuckled and scanned the beautifully colored art on Baron's skin again. "It'd be like driving through a rainbow." He thought it over. "Well, more like crashing but all the same."

Corey pulled back to take a good look at the finished art and gave himself a mental pat on the back. Gorgeous. "Walla," he held up a mirror for the large man. "Pleased with the replica?" Baron eyed the work and nodded, taking the mirror to really look it over himself. He admired it a minute more and allowed Graves to bandage it before he sighed with relief. "Well let me clean up."

Suddenly there was a knock on the doorframe and a blonde young man poked in. "Hey, Cor, didn't know you were still here, dude. You almost like done and stuff?"

Graves turned to his coworker thoughtfully, still straightening his station. "Just wrapping this up and I'm out. Maybe try to catch some sleep."

"Cool, cool. Well we're headed out for burgers, bro. You coming with? You never go out with us." The male asked almost eagerly.

Just as Corey fixed his mouth to answer, Baron stood from the chair and barked at the blonde in the door. "We've got plans."

"But bro, I thought he just said—"

"I said we've got plans." Corbin threateningly towered over the coworker. "Go. Now." And obediently, the man ran off. Baron turned back around to Corey and slightly smiled, half a smirk. "Food?"

Graves blinked at the much unexpected situation, just thinking of how Baron seemed to be extremely disinterested in any type of interaction. "Me?" And on that Baron smiled—actually smiled—and it was aesthetically mesmerizing like the designs across his chest and up and down his arms. "I guess that'd be cool."

"Good." Baron grabbed his jacket to slip it back on. He looked over Corey once more and smirked again, using a single finger to flick the man's chin up. "You talk a lot, by the way."

"I have to when no one is talking back." The artist mumbled almost bashfully, having earlier believed the taller to be ignoring him.

"I like it. And I like you." He patted Graves on the head and proceeded towards the door. "I'm on the bike in the parking lot. You coming?"

Corey wasn't against driving off into the night like some cheesy movie but he wasn't completely sold either. "I don't have a helmet."

"I do. Use mine." Baron leaned in the door frame with his new default expression: a smirk. He could tell there was some hesitation from Corey but it only made him fonder of the artist. "C'mon," he taunted playfully. "Let's go drive through that rainbow you were talking about. I'll be waiting." He winked and strolled out to the parking lot, leaving Corey confused and yet excited.

Graves thought everything over, knowing so little of the mysterious man. Baron had barely said two words! Then again, Corey was a risk taker and the aloof but domineering stranger was too enticing to pass. In the end, Graves cleaned speedily and ran out to ride that Harley into the night.

Rainbows aren't always easy to find, after all.


	10. New Year, New Feeling

_New Year, New Feeling_

[Ryback/Ziggler]

* * *

><p>"C'mon Big Guy one more drink!"<p>

"Zig, bro, where are you going? The party's still going on!"

"Ryback, you can't bail on us now!"

"Lame move, Dolph. Real lame."

After leaving the New Year's party at Axel's, Ryback found himself wondering the streets of New York. He was alone for now but with the path he was traveling, he knew he'd end up back with the crowd of partygoers in Time Square. It was only a matter of time but he'd enjoy the solitude for what it was worth.

Dolph Ziggler had to leave Zack's place and the party. Not that it was lame but he just wanted some fresh air from the constant celebration. He wondered down the almost empty streets, figuring he'd set his destination on the gathering in Time Square. There'd be enough time between for him to get back in the mood. For now, he'd just enjoy the solitude for all it was worth.

Ryback seemed to join the crowd a lot sooner than he wanted. He looked around at the many people, noting the couples with a special interest. He allowed himself to wonder just how many of them would actually make it to see the ball drop the following year. Probably not too many. It made him forget their future to instead attempt to find a concessions stand or something. Food would distract him—at least until the New Year in ten minutes.

Dolph ran into the crowded streets before he had time to think as deeply as he had hoped. With so many people to look at, he took note of the many the couples, wonder just how many of them would actually make it to see the ball drop the next year. He bet his bottom dollar that only a selected few would last. But their futures weren't his business so instead he attempted to find a concessions stand. Food would distract him—at least until for ten minutes until the New Year came.

With five minutes now left on the clock, Ryback decided to make his way as close to the clock as he could. Thousands of people screamed with excitement, awaiting the year and, gracious, they were packed together but he still forged his way. As he passed by, dozens of partygoers hung off his arms, planted emphatic kisses. There was definitely a lot of alcohol induced love, but finally he made it to a clearing. The partying seemed to slow down near a small bookstore. There, he saw a bench out front. Ryback power walked over in relief. Finally, a haven.

The blue eyes of Ziggler glanced up to see five minutes now left on the clock. It slightly bothered him how far back he was though so he decided to make his way closer to the clock. Bustling, he accounted one more the thousands of people screaming with excitement, awaiting the year. Geez, they were like sardines packed together but he still attempted to reach his goal and push through. As he passed by, dozens of partygoers wrapped arms around his neck, planted emphatic kisses along his face, groped. There was always the anticipated alcohol induced love, but finally he made it to a clearing. An empty bench in front of a small bookstore. Dolph hurriedly strolled over. Finally, a little peace.

Ryback sat down and heard a thud much too loud to be his own. He turned curiously to the sound.

Dolph's ears perked at what seemed to be an additional thud on the seat. Cautiously, he turned towards the sound.

They locked eyes.

Blue meeting blue, blinking synchronized.

"Zigman?"

"Big guy?"

They looked down at the shared bench and then back to one another.

Dolph took the liberty of speaking first. "You been here the whole time?"

"Nah, Curtis threw a little party at the hotel some blocks west." Ryback answered. "You been here?"

"No. Ryder's hotel room further up east. He had a thing too."

"Oh. Cool."

The two sat awkwardly for a few moments, not sure what even made the moment awkward. "We're at the thirty second mark." The bigger man pointed out.

"Yup. Then it'll be the New Year."

Again, silence overtook the two until they joined the giant gathering to count down from ten.

"Five...four...three...two...one...Happy New Year." They both said in unison with the rest, giving one another a sideways glance and halfhearted smile. Letting quiet set in, the men scanned the crowd to watch as the couples shared fire-sparking kisses to ring in the year.

Ryback snorted a chuckle.

"What?"

The bigger man turned to Ziggler slightly then looked back to the crowd. "Just thinking. Half of the people who came together aren't going to make it another year." He nodded towards one couple in particular. "That brunette guy's been dancing all over every chick near him. His girl is with her friends a few feet ahead. She's none the wiser."

Ziggler laughed to himself at the thought. "Wait, how do you even know they're dating?"

"She yelled it in my ear when I tried to get past. Proud of him, I guess."

Dolph could just imagine that. Again he snickered. "People do dumb things when they're drunk."

"He's completely sober. She's the one that's been drinking." Ryback also chuckled with disbelief. "It's strange out here, is all I'm saying. People don't even have common ground to build their relationship on, not trust, not even mutual likes."

"I know what you mean." Dolph sat more causally on the bench. "Same kind of thing was going on at the party earlier. Had to get away from there though. Just get a little time to myself."

"Find a little peace and quiet." Ryback added, sharing in the other man's sentiments. "Same reason I left Axel's." He pointed behind him to the glass of the store front. "Lucky, I found this place to give me just that."

"Yeah, this place is pretty cozy." Dolph also looked back and noted excitedly a poster for a new book release. "Waoh, I didn't even know the next volume was out!" Immediately, he thought of how weird it seemed to get so worked up and lowered his tone. "Yeah, I'll have to stop by here and get it before we hit the next town."

Ryback looked back once more and smiled to Dolph. "Yeah, she's actually a phenomenal writer. Her first two novels were kinda...eh...but the third one really showcased her ability to develop a three-dimensional character. I bet this one will be even better."

Well that was shocking. Ziggler attempted to keep his face from saying what he thought. Not wanting to blatantly tell the man _"I didn't know you liked books"_, Dolph dropped the names of a few other novels he'd read, just making comparisons between them and relating.

Just as he expected, Ryback was on point, being able to critically analyze and enrich the conversation. Unlike Ziggler, however, he wasn't afraid to say much. " I'm gonna be honest, I didn't think anyone read some of the junk I do."

"When you're on the road, what else can you do?" Ziggler laughed, Ryback joining in.

The two looked between one another with the smiles still planted on their faces. Ah, and here came the dumb awkward silence but it was much shorter, Ryback clearing his throat. "There's a cheesecake place a couple blocks over. Real small, secluded. I think it's still open."

"Wanna head over and talk some more? I love Ryder but I'm not heading back there." Dolph was already on his feet at that point.

"Yeah, and I'll just tell Curt sorry for bailing in the morning." On his feet as well now, the big man nudged Dolph with his shoulder. "I hear they're making the first novel into a movie."

"No!" Ziggler laughed. "You know how Hollywood is! It'll flop!"

"Worse than that other one with the spy dude who was like working on both sides of the war or something. Ahh, I _hate_ that one!"

The two shared even more laughter, making their way to the cheesecake confectionery, no longer even aware of the thousands of partygoers. Lost in the much enjoyed conversation.

It was New Year's Day and, while many relationships ended, another new, more subtle one began.

* * *

><p>So This last one another friend of mine dropped in my ear and I so I had to try it! I hope she enjoyed it :P I'm always down for the unconventional pairing! Woot!<p>

And there's ten! Thanks to anyone who read any of these cute thingies. My pairings greatly appreciate it! We appreciate all the support!


End file.
